The Trailers
by StarBlueHeart1618
Summary: Meet the nine characters that will enter my series of Life Beyond The Books.
1. C Trailer

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

Hello, my name is,

Clarissa Dorothy Whinfey Ana Brooke Smith.

But everyone calls me C.

Clarissa is my first name and Smith is my last.

I have light dark skin, violet eyes and matching hair with tips of silver at the end. My hair length is mid back and I have always let it lose except when it comes to training or a special/formal occasion it's in a ponytail or braided. I have a birthmark of my symbol on the upper right corner of my forehead which is covered by my bangs.

My favorite color is violet.

My symbol is a star in the same state as the moon.

I like dancing, playing the violin, fighting, weapon making, listening to music, painting my nails, video games, reading, puzzles/riddles, brownies, dust engineering/chemistry.

I am a dust user.

My semblance is the ability to make my aura manifest and produce light energy from my hands. You can say it's a light bend from my hands. I can control it, but becomes difficult when I'm angry or sad.

I am a princess and heir to my kingdom, Souls.

I am an only child but have 3 friends that I consider my sisters and a distant cousin I see as my brother.

I despise my grandmother Marian, she is what you could call Jacques Gelé 10 times worst.

She is the reason my mom, Elizabeth Grace Smith, died. Elizabeth Grace is her first name. But her friends called her Izzy G or Izzy.

My guardian is my great aunt Teal.

I am 16 years old and want to be a huntress.

I am also pansexual.

I never meet my dad, but he did give me the name Dorothy. Mom said he was magical and wise.

You must be wondering why I hate my Marian. Well you're about to find out.

I was born in Vale, Remment. My mom and I lived on the outskirts of Vale. When I was 3 my mom found my cousin, Robin in the woods. His cloths were ripped, his left eye was bleeding and he had numerous injuries on his skin. She saved him from a pack of Beowolves. My mom treated him but he became blind in that eye that day. He has a nasty scar going vertical from the top of his eye to the bottom.

I know his tale, but it isn't mine to tell.

He is only a year older than me if you round it. His birthday is October 31, Halloween, while mine is May 5. His weapon is an arrow that can turn into a heard his dad had it before he was taken away. We became close that day. To me he was just Robin, and soon took on the last name Hood because he always wears his crimson hood.

Robin has silver eyes with black hair with red tips.

On my 5th birthday my mom gave me our family spell book which included all the legacies that each queen is known for. For example, my mom is known as Izzy the Leader, because she always took the leadership role when needed.

She explained our powers. That we are Soul Wielders and are related to the Silver Eyes Warriors. Our powers are triggered the same when we witness/experience an emotional trauma. We also have soulmates.

She explained that we know all about souls and auras. That are powers are different from our semblances. We can spirit and spirited. Spirit is turning into a small soul fairy while spirited is turning into a soul figure.

She asked me want type of weapon do I want. I replied with a sword. Chose a basket hilted sword of because of gripping reasons. I named her Adora meaning to love and respect with soul and whole heart.

I have always been smarter and more understanding than the average child.

I trained with Robin and we both helped ourselves get better. I took up the violin shortly after turning 6. It was my moms instrument when she was my age. We look exactly the same expect the sliver tips on my hair. I turned it into a weapon at 13 because I want to experiment.

But all goods things never stay the same.

On my 7th birthday my mom gave me an ankle bracelet with my symbol on it.

On it it states

 _Ubi accedit Spiritus anima sequentur._

 **Latin for: where the spirit goes the soul will follow.**

She said she put some of aura in there so I will know that she will always be with me even if she can't and gave Robin the same but in a bracelet and symbol of a bird with a rose in its mouth inside a gear.

His stated

 _Aves volare ad domum suam._

 **Meaning: Birds fly home in Latin.**

I was born on midnight but the madness started at 11:30.

I woke up to the smelling of smoke. It alerted me and Robin that it was coming from everywhere my mom fighting against an older woman who looked like her but with blue-green hair and blue eyes.

We grab our weapons and any personal belongings. Luckily for us all our personal belongings were on us. For me it was my birthday gifts, sword and violin. Robin it was his gifts, cape, and a locket with a picture of the three of us.

We ran outside but could not do nothing because this type of fight was only between masters of sword ship. Even with a heated battle we saw 6 kids. Robin and I spilt up getting each 3 kids. I saved a blond Monkey Faunas, a white/brown Cat Faunas, and a boy dressed in girl's clothing.

After saving them I introduced myself to them and they responded.

The blond Monkey Faunas had light blue eyes, with a short haircut and dressed in ripped Vacco clothing. Her name was Stella.

The Cat Faunas had two different eye colors. The right was blue, the left was green. White and patches of brown skin that was identical to her hair. Ripped looking clothing from Altas. She had a cypher left leg and right arm. Her name was Jeanette.

The last one was from Mistral. They had red eyes and short brown hair. They she was a girl and her name was Sparrow.

The funny thing was they were my all my age.

Robin came with his three.

A pink hair, sliver-grey eye mute girl named Roxanne,but told us to call her Rox or Roxie.

A boy with a yellow lizard tail named Drake.

A person who said they were both a boy and a girl named Aron.

They were all Robin's age.

I looked at my watch it was 12:03, when we heard a scream coming from the house. We all sprinted towards it. We found my morning mom on the ground heavily bleeding and slowly being engulfed by flames. The woman from earlier was trying to find me.

My mom saw us and we all knew what was happening. She was dying.

Her last words to me: "We chose to become who we are."

I was in shock. My body was trembling and my eyes watering. My body was heating up and soon everything became a blur.

Robin eyes glowed and everything was turned to white.

We didn't notice the Grimm until we turned around and saw that they become froze.

When my vision cleared I saw a woman who look the same age as the other but she had dark green hair. She came up to us and said she would keep the 7 others safe but I have to go to Marian, to keep off suspicious. I didn't want Robin to leave, he was the only family I had left. But I had to protect him and everyone else.

They left when Robin finally passed out.

The woman who fought my mother came up to me and said her name was Marian Smith and she was my grandmother.

She took us to a castle, which felt cold to me.

The next 3 years of my life were horrible.

She wanted a doll to control but I was patient and smart enough to not let her control me mentally.

I saw my family when Marian was gone and I had no lessons. I became very close to Stella and clingy to Robin. I learned later during our interactions that the woman who saved them was Marian younger twin sister Teal Smith, but I didn't judge her.

She told me she has a daughter that went missing when the girl was 7. Her name is Emerald and is 3 years older than me.

When I was 10 I broke out. I approach Marian who was in the throne room with a King and his son. She had summoned me here to discuss business.

She told me that when I am 18 years old I will marry this boy and he will rule the kingdom. But first I must sign a contract of agreements.

That's when I told her no, and she was shocked and angry.

I told her many things that I had held back for years. When she came to strike me, Teal had shown up. Saying she was a disgrace to their family name.

While walking out I told Marian that she was never my grandmother.

When I got to the other side there was a castle. I then reunited with my family and we struck together for 6 years. We learned hand-to-hand combat, first aid, survival tactics, to fight with a disadvantage, and more.

During those years I became a master in Dust using and Dust chemistry. I was the specialist in Dust/Aura using along with sword ship/fencing.

We were training each other until recent events landed us in the third year of dream Huntsman Academies.

Robin, his girlfriend/partner Roxie, Drake, Aron, his partner(also romantically) and Stella, my partner are going to Shade Academy.

Jeanette is going to Altas.

Sparrow, her girlfriend is going to Haven

And I Beacon.

Sparrow and I will see each other due to Haven's condition but it will be weird to not see them. Luckily we have scrolls to lessen the pain.

Teal says to call her at least once a day, expect mission focus, make friends, and do your best.

When we left I felt Deja Fu to being back after 9 years.

I feel like I'm about to discover something that will change my whole world.

That was the C trailer stay tune for more coming up. With 9 trailers to write the series may not come out until early or mid July.

There are hints in the story telling about each other of their unknown family members.

If you see them tell l me in the comments below. Like and comment if you like the story.


	2. Robin Trailer

Hey, my name is

Robin Hood

I have pale skin, silver eyes, and black hair with red tips at the end. I'm blind in my left eye and wear an eye patch to protect it. My hair length is very short that you could put into a mini ponytail.

My favorite color is crimson

My symbol is a bird with a rose in its mouth inside a gear.

I like fighting, hanging out with my friends and girlfriend, nature, weapon making, cookies, cranberries, heights, and taking down bad guys.

I am straight.

I see my team as my siblings expect Rox, she is my girlfriend.

My semblances is the ability to turn into an actual robin, and to make others jinxed at will.

I have a fear and dislike of scientists, not all but most.

Want to know why. You're about to find out.

I was born a twin, the older twin to a baby girl. But life had a different path for me.

I was taken from the hospital and told that I had died. These scientists wanted use me for their experiments, to unfold the truth of my eyes. They pricked me with needles and tools.

They started when I was barely a month old.

I escaped when I was 4 years old. I broke out of my "room" and ran. Taking a crimson hood. I escaped outside the facility and by some miracle was transported from the outskirts of Atlas to the outskirts of Vale. There I was met by Beowolves but was saved by a violet haired huntress.

She introduced herself as Elizabeth Grace Smith. Who has a daughter named Clarissa. Although she is my distinct cousin, I see her as my baby sister.

My weapons is an arrow/shotgun/scythe hybrid, named Flight Flower. His colors are crimson, black, and silver. Flight Flower is my baby.

I saw Izzy as my second mother, but I lost her at 8.

I have depression. It's was worst in my early childhood. C has PTSD and anxiety even though she will not tell anyone expect for her journals and close family members. We all have PTSD, but this will not let this stop us from pressuring our dreams.

When Izzy died I felt a burning sensation in my eyes and in my body. I blacked out for 27 hours.

During the 3 years C was gone I trained myself in self-control to keep my powers in check. I mediated to clear out negative emotions. And yes I admit that on some days I feel useless but I always remember that there is always a tomorrow.

The past 6 years I have become the master/expert of survival.

My team, along with Stella and I got into Shade academy as third years. I will miss my baby sister but every bird must leave the nest at some point. You just don't realize how much time you actually have left.

When we arrived at Vacco, I feel that my family and I are going to get a hell of a shock.

If you like this story comment and like below.

Sorry if this is short, more will be revealed in the story.

Any hate speech will be removed.


	3. Sparrow Trailer

Hi, my name is

Sparrow Fern

I have pale white skin, brown hair with red eyes. I'm about 6"1. A scar on my arm that is vertical.

My birthday is November 24 and I'm 16.

I am a transgender girl and bisexual.

I have asthma

My girlfriend is Jeanette Steel and we've been together for the past 3 years and known each other for almost 9 years.

I call her Jenny.

My favorite color is ginger.

I like nature, pranks, fashion, sewing, clothing making, fighting, shiny things, friends, family, taking down bad guys, bird watching, teamwork, Jenny and flying.

My semblance is the ability to turn into an actual sparrow and wind control.

I grew up in a bandit tribe but left when I was 7.

Want to know why, you're about to find out.

I grew up in Amnia, the outskirts of Mistral.

My tribe is called The Rage, we were known as the worst beside having a leader was a member is of the Branwen family.

My father was the chief.

He wanted me to follow in his footsteps as a stealing, manipulative cold hearted bandit.

But he couldn't succeed his plan because I was different than the rest.

I knew at the age of 3 I knew I was a girl. I also felt wrong in my body, but I didn't voice this because it would only anger him.

My mother couldn't care less about me.

All she wanted was my father's attention and beat me when she felt like it. Said it was to build character.

She smoked and drink regularly, before, during her pregnancy and after.

She is the reason I have asthma.

I never had friends, everyone saw me as weak and tried to beat me.

I fought back and won every time.

I started to fight at the age of 3.

I basically raised myself.

I ran at the age 7 in May during the night. I didn't want this life. To be an outlaw and be seen as weak to my supposed "family".

That night I packed my essentials. Lien, dust, my bo staff, the clothes on my back and left.

During my escape I got cut by my mother who was drunk and thought I was a Grimm.

It can't fully blame her red eyes looks evil to many people.

As I was running in the woods. I notice a teal colored portal. I thought to myself what do I have left to lose.

I stepped in and my whole world was changed.

You already know what happen to Izzy G, if you listened to my sister, C.

Basically after when we're fully united, we became family. They were the first to accept me as me.

Jenny and I became a couple at the age of 13, and been happy since.

Due to my excellent hiding abilities I became our stealth master. And fashion consultant because I love the latest trends if they make sense.

I will be attending Haven Academy as a third year student.

Funny, I feel that my past will be brought up in both good and bad ways soon.

That's the Sparrow trailer.

Like and comment if you like the story.


	4. The Rox Trailer

Hi, my name is,

Roxanne Black

But everyone calls me Rox for short.

I have pale white skin, long pink hair, and gray eyes. I'm 5'2.

My favorite color is hot pink

My birthday is February 14

I'm 17 years old.

I am cisgender and straight.

My boyfriend of 4 years is Robin Hood. We are both mysterious figures you can say.

He reads me and I read him.

My semblance is the ability to turn myself into any solid material. For example if I touch a steel object I can make any/every part of my body steel. I call it Touch Complexion.

My weapon Blaze, is a dagger/sword combination. With help from C, has dust in its metal that can shot out at the user's will. He hides in my boot.

I know sign language and my family knows it too.

I like pranks, mirrors, hiding, makeup, jokes, chaos, fighting, high heels, doing good and romantic comedies.

I was born a mute. I was supposed be trained as an assassin but I ran away.

Listen to how I got out.

I am the daughter of two assassins.

Marcus Black and Bubble Gum.

They were not in love.

I was only created in order to fulfill my mother's legacy. My mother had an agreement with Marcus. She carry his child and he does not have to part of its life/pay child support. In return Marcus chose how it was going to happen.

Needless to say they both agreed happily. I heard Marcus had one kid already and that's all he needed.

I was born 9 months later. And when my mom was told I would not be able to speak she smiled.

I remember the words she said to me when I asked at the age of 4.

The lack of words you make, will be better for the kill.

She gave me my father's last name because it sounded better than Roxanne Gum.

I started training at the age of 3. It was brutal.

My early childhood was constant of sleep, eat, train, repeat.

I was 6 when she took me on one her "missions". That was the first time I witnessed death first handed.

I threw up and my mom told I'll get use to it eventually, like her.

I knew at a young age that I wanted more to be a killer, so I started making plans for my escape.

I got my chance when I was 7, on May 5.

I was with my mom for one of her jobs in Atlas. The job was to kill an Atlesian soldier. While was completing the job I ran. I previously packed what I needed. Lien, dust, bullets, clothes, and a map.

I ended up 3 miles away from her designation. I walked into alley which was supposed be a dead end.

However there was a teal colored portal.

A regular child would stay away

I was not a regular child

I stepped into the portal, thinking this was a dream.

I realized that it was not a dream.

You probably read C's background already if not go read it now to see what happened to Izzy G, her mother.

After that night I grew closer to Robin, Aron, and Drake. They were family to me than my own mother.

I saw Stella, Jeanette, and Sparrow as my little sisters.

And C too, when she fully came back to us.

I grew romantic feelings for Robin at the age of 12, and asked C if I could advance. Robin is her brother by love, I didn't want any bad blood between us or them because of my stupid feelings.

She said ok with it because she trusts me and noticed that Robin was starring lovingly at me.

I blushed and was shocked that an 11 year old was able to notice that.

She was quite the observer.

Robin and I confessed our feelings to each other and been happy since.

I love my new life.

I'm happy and it's about to get better.

I'm going to Shade Academy with Robin, Aron, Drake, and Stella as a third year student.

I feel Deja Vu coming up about my past.

Something that has to do with my father.

That's the Rox Trailer.

Like and comment if you like the story.


	5. The Jeanette Trailer

Hello, my name is,

Jeanette Steel

But I am called Jenny by my girlfriend, Sparrow, and Jean by my family.

I am a Cat Faunas. My Faunus features are cat ears. I have vitiligo, which means I have

two different types of skin tones. I have pale white skin with patches of tanned white skin. My hair is shoulder length, half white, half dark brown. I have also have heterochromia iridium, two different eye colors. My right eye is blue while my left is green.

I'm 5'5, a little tall for girl.

My cat ears are pierced with diamond studs. Two on each ear.

My birthday is December 21st.

I am 16.

I am a lesbian.

My favorite color is sea foam.

My semblance is the ability to control technology such as computers, tablets, scrolls, and etc.

My weapons are 2 sng guns, Chris and Kyle. My babies are my pride and joy.

I have amnesia, I can't remember my real last name. All I know is the name has the initials I.W. I can't remember my dad, or uncle.

I do know that I was born deformed, without a right arm. And had bone cancer, so the doctors had to amputate my left leg when I was 5.

I like computers, programming, water, ocean, math, science, guns, friends, family, books, video games, learning, building, and fighting.

I have 2nd degree burns scars on my torso.

What to know why, listen to what I have to say.

I'm was born in Mantle, not Atlas.

My mom, Jasmine, a Cat Faunas, was my uncle's half-sister. Same dad different moms.

He's in the Altesian military, I believe on his way to the General position.

My dad was a scientist and doctor. Something about energy and electricity.

My dad and uncle were best friends. They even called themselves brothers.

My dad and mom were married for two years before I was born.

I had a good life but we all know that doesn't last long.

I was 7 when it happened.

I was in my dad's lab with my mom and uncle. Then we heard a crash of glass tubes

falling, caused by another scientist. Which set off an explosion.

I hit my head and got burns on my torso.

My family was calling for me, but I couldn't reach them. My world turned black very quickly.

I woke up hours later, to see me outside the building. I saw the building lit on flames.

My newly awoken aura protected me from what could have been lethal.

I lost my family and a piece of myself that day.

I was crying for what it could feel like hours. I heard a slash and looked behind me.

I saw a teal colored portal

Call me crazy to enter the unknown, but I wanted to be away from the building.

To be away from the pain.

I got what I wished for.

In order to know what happen on the other side listen to C.

I found happiness in my new family, which could never replace my original family.

Sometimes I get flashbacks of the past, but their just sips and snaps. Not much detailed memories.

I am close to my sisters. I found out I was a lesbian at 12 and started dating Sparrow at 13.

Life is good and is about to get more interesting.

I'm going to Atlas Academy as a third year student. C and I always wanted to be a Huntresses, to help people.

I'm a mixture of anxious and excitement at this.

I have a strange feeling that I about to learn more about myself than meets the eye.

That's the Jeanette Trailer

Like and comment if you like this story.


	6. The Aron Trailer

Hi, my name is,

Aron Genesis

I have light brown skin, lime color hair, and dark brown eyes. I have freckles across both

of my cheeks. I'm 5'2.

I was born female but I'm non-binary.

I am bisexual.

My pronouns are they, them, and theirs.

My birthday is July 2nd.

I just turned 18.

My boyfriend/partner is Drake.

My favorite color is shamrock .

My semblance is the ability to control earth. I can make mountains, hills, ditches, and etc at will. I call it Earth Eruption.

My weapon is a wooden baton, named Nat.

I like nature, music, playing the drums, hiking, friends, family, T.V,

I ran away from my birth family.

What to know why, listen closely.

My name wasn't Aron Genesis, it was previously Admina Green, but I changed it.

My old family was very traditional and strict. They believe that women should work in domestic jobs and once they have children, they must stop working to manage the household. And the husband provides for the family and were head of the family.

I was the middle child of 5. Two older sisters and a pair of twin younger boys.

My mom was a nanny before she quit to take care of us.

My father was a laborer who spent his free time with my brothers, while my mom sent her free time with my sisters.

I was left out because I was too young or not a boy.

I knew at 6, that I didn't see myself as a girl or boy. Just a person. Four months later I discovered my semblance in the backyard. While I was playing alone in the dirt I noticed it moved when my hand did.

I started planning my escape by then. I hit the chance when I was 7.

It was in the middle of the night, when everyone was sleeping that I left.

I previously packed clothes, Lien, and dust for emergencies.

I used my semblance to build a slide to my 2nd story window. Once I was down I turned the ground back to normal.

I ran, what could have felt like hours.

I came across a teal colored portal.

I knew it was crazy, but crazy was my middle name.

I entered a new world on the other side.

Since you read C's story I'm not going to get into that.

My new family treated as if I belonged, something that the Green's never did.

I chose the name "Aron" because it means mountains.

Drake and I have been dating for the past 2 years and I couldn't be happier.

Robin's is the best leader, hopefully he finds his birth family one day.

C her father and Jean her long lost relatives.

My life is going to be crazy because I'm going to Shade Academy as a third with Stella, Robin, Rox, and Aron.

I feel like life has something in store for me.

That's the Aron Trailer

Like and comment if you like the story


	7. Stella Trailer

Hi, my name is

Stella Star

I am a blond Monkey Faunus with deep blue eyes. I am about 5'2 and have a mole above the left corner of my cheek.

I have dyslexia.

I am bisexual.

My favorite color is honey.

My birthday is July 10th.

I just turned 17.

My semblance is the ability to produce and control light energy.

My weapon is a pair of Tonfa, I called Rise and Shine. They are made of metal and painted red and yellow.

I like climbing, fighting, martial arts, fun, converses, sneakers, bananas, friends, family, nature, daylight, sun, and blue jeans.

I ran from a bad organization not my family. My mom sold me to them.

My history is not as bright as my name. Prepare yourself.

I was born in Vacco.

I had a junkie for a mother.

My dad was in the process getting full custody of me. Then I would live with him, his wife and my older half-brother. They are really cool and friendly. They did not treated

me badly.

My dad and half-brother are like me blond Monkey Faunus.

My mom didn't want in the first place, but she want the child support money.

To spend on drugs and liquor.

I was 4 when my dad got full custody of me, and he would get me the next day.

However, my mom had other ideas. She knew that if my dad had custody of me than she would not get anymore money.

In the middle of the night, she took me to this shady dealer. I got a bad feeling about that creep.

I was examined the creep told my mom I was worth 5,000 Lien.

She took the money and gave me to the man, and he put a white cloth over my mouth.

In my last thoughts I realized that I was sold.

I spent 3 years in a place called "New Limits".

I was beaten and assaulted by different men. Mostly racist humans.

I wasn't the only one there though, there were different children of all races in and out of

the place.

When I was 7, all the adults and kids left for a "field trip" leaving me behind. Once they

left I picked the lock to my door with my tail.

I got some Lien and ran.

I wanted to go my family, but I didn't know where they lived.

But I was ashamed of what those people did to me. Was I good enough for them anymore?

I came across a teal colored portal.

I thought of my opinions: Go back to hell or follow an unwritten path.

Just which one I chose

After that night, it took some adjustment to new people.

Teal, C, and Robin really helped me a lot.

Apparently Teal specializes in Dust and Child Psychology. She helped through some pretty dark stuff.

I discovered I had dyslexia when I tried to read a book, but the words looked funny.

Jean and C helped me with reading.

I am happy with my new family. I do miss my old family though.

I made a promise that once I graduate and became a fully licensed Huntress, I go find them.

That promise is about to be fulfilled. I'm going to Shade Academy with Robin, Rox, Aron, and Drake as a third year student.

This is going to so cool.

But here's the strange thing, I feel am going to re-meet someone from my past.

That's the Stella Trailer

Like and comment if you like the story


	8. Drake Trailer

Hi, my name is,

Drake Veles

I am a Sagebrush lizard Faunas. My Faunas feature is a yellow lizard tail and yellow scales on my body. I have bright blonde hair with hazelnut colored eyes. I have warm tan skin

I'm 5'3.

My favorite color is pineapple

My birthday is August 18th.

I am 17 years old.

My semblance is the ability to control temperature.

My weapon is a red dragon sword.

My partner on the field and love partner is Aron Genesis

I'm bisexual.

I like playing the viola, hiking, rock climbing, reading, loud noises, friends, family, camping, and tanning.

I grew up in an orphanage and ran away because they treated me badly.

Listen to what I have to say.

I am a product of a teen pregnancy. My biological parents were 15 at the time. They gave me up so I could have a better life.

I was put in an orphanage called:

"Miss Odio's Home for Wanted Children"

It was hell.

I was picked because of my scales and tail. I was pushed, hit, punched, and called terrible names from the other children.

Ms. Odio was the worst, she always called a mistake.

I was 7 in May when she put in the kitchen corner for "punishment" for doing nothing.

She put a leash around my neck and left me for the night.

I escaped because she left it loose.

I ran far away from that place.

I came across a teal colored portal.

I went in because I always like adventure and anywhere from that place was better.

C already told you what happened that night.

After that night, for the first time in my life.

I was accepted.

I wasn't a toy or punching bag.

I was real, I was a person to them.

Robin is my bro. He and I are close because our love of nature.

Aron and I have been dating for 2 years now. They are perfect.

I going to Shade Academy with Robin, Rox, Aron, and Stella as a third year student.

This is going to be awesome.

I feel like I'm going to meet someone I should know.

That's the Drake Trailer. One more left.

Like and comment if you like this story.


	9. Teal Trailer

Hello, my name is,

Teal Margaret Alice Lucia Felicity Smith

Younger Twin sister of, Marian Amelia Aliva Klaudie Smith.

I have medium dark skin, dark green hair, red eyes. I'm 5'6, but in heels I'm 5'9.

Princess of Souls

My favorite color is teal

My weapon is a sword that can transform into an umbrella.

My semblance is the ability to make plants grow. I discovered the ability to make portals when I left Souls.

I can spirit and spirited.

I have a daughter, her name is Emerald. Even though she is older than C, she wouldn't be next in for the throne.

I like fighting, nurturing, plants, teaching, children, family, friends, and adventure.

Marian wasn't always a monster. She was my best friend.

Listen to what I have to say.

Marian and I were best friends growing up. I always hated the royal stuff, I'm more of an adventurer and learner.

I believed she was going to be a great queen. She was kind, honest, patient, well-behaved. She could rule, not me. She understood my dreams to leave.

When she was crowned Queen at 18, I was happy for her. I left the next day, to pursue my own dreams. We left on good terms.

I travelled to distant lands, met great people, fought Grimm and criminals, danced, and had the time of my life. I got went to college and got two Doctrines degrees in 5 years.

They were in Teaching and Child Psychology. I also got my Huntress license.

I visited Marian once a month. I was there when she got married at 19 and gave birth to Izzy G at 20. Her full name was: Elizabeth Grace Teal Alana Smith.

I saw Izzy G as a second daughter.

When Izzy was 17 I saw things had changed. I came for a surprise visit to hear yelling from Marian's office and next thing I knew, Izzy was running to her room with tears in her eyes.

No one saw me.

I came into her room and asked what was going on. She told me everything.

My sister was still in grief of her husband's passing. That was 3 years ago, he died because of illness. She had taken all her anger and sorrow onto others including her own daughter. I didn't know because she always hide it from me.

She wanted Izzy to marry, Duke Edward of Hills. But the man had already 3 wives, was 50 years old and know for beating his wives and daughters.

I knew she had to leave, tonight.

We packed some clothes, dust, her sword, the family spell book and I have gave her five hundred worth of Lien.

I took her to a Vale, Remment.

She knew how to fight and play the violin. I also taught her life and survival skill needed for life.

I took my savings from my account at the castle. I made a lot of money during my travels and didn't spend any.

I gave birth to my baby girl on April 2nd. Her name was Emeralda Serena Grace Sustrai.

I call her Emerald for short. I gave her, her's father's last name.

Two years later C was born. We kept our distance in order to keep the children safe.

5 years later it changed.

I homeschooled Emerald. We were reviewing her understanding of Latin, when Marian showed up. She demanded that I tell her where was her daughter.

She didn't call Izzy by her name, but her daughter. As if she was property and not a person.

I told her I didn't know. Which was true, she could have moved or changed identities. I haven't seen her since C's birth. But I didn't tell Marian that.

I would take that secret to the grave.

She didn't believe me and the result was that she took my daughter and hide her away.

She put a spell on her. I couldn't find her, she had to find me. Or else she would die.

I lost all respect for her that day.

Two years later she actually finds C and Izzy on her own. It took her nine years to do so though.

By then I had mastered portals. They were teal colored. I casted a spell for the portals to bring 6 children that would one day become fierce warriors.

I got what was needed.

When the time was right I got my grand niece out of that witch's hands.

I took the kids to my castle I bought with the money I saved.

It was old but with some spring cleaning and decorations it was perfect.

Each child got their own room even though they spent many sleepovers at their siblings/friends room.

I taught them how to fight, love, academics, life skills, medicine and etc.

They call me Teal or Auntie Teal from C. She looks so much like her mother.

We would go to Souls in different disguises to see the people. They are suffering under Marian's rule.

I feel proud that my babies are going to the school of their dreams.

But also saddened that they are leaving the nest.

I have a feeling that are all going to get answers of their past and going to someone very special.

That's the Teal trailer.

All the trailers have been finished. Now for the title of the lovely series.

Drumroll please

 **Life Beyond the Books.**

Summary:

16 year old Clarissa Smith, goes by C, didn't know what get into when she entered Beacon Academy as a third year student. She thought teammates, schoolwork, and missions. Not boys, unknown family members, and etc. But sometimes that's how life is. Join her and her family as they discover more about themselves and take down evil.

Like and comment if you like this story.


End file.
